Series Idea
by DareToDream1222
Summary: Here's an idea for a summer series that will start in late May. You like?


End of the Road

_Everyone at East Penrith High School is ready for the summer to arrive. In particular, graduating seniors AJ Lee, Michelle McCool, Layla, Shawn Michaels and Mickie James. But are they really ready to live on their own? Are they truly prepared for the reality check that awaits them at college? And what about all their younger friends who will be left behind?_

Celebration

_Summer has finally arrived! Get ready for sun, parties, beaches, pools, barbeques, freedom, relaxation, late nights and... drama? With school out for the summer, AJ Lee, Michelle McCool, Layla, Shawn Michaels, Mickie James and the rest of the students from East Penrith High School are enjoying their vacation but not everyone is having a good time. Diana and Desiree plan out one huge start of summer bash, Punk and Milla are getting ready to head to Columbia in two months, Maria, Liz and Megan are trying to find a way to get their parents to let them go to school in Vegas, AJ must suffer the devastating goodbye with Melanie before school starts and Maryse has one final chance to tell Melanie how she really feels about her, Alisa and Shawn prepare to head to City Tech but not without more drama from a very jealous Shane, Cher and Layla's feud over Michelle reaches a boiling point, Paul continues to struggle with his feelings for Punk, Taker and Kane still refuse to talk to each other despite Lita's best efforts, Edge must find a way to tell Christian that he's still in love with him but can't bring himself to talk to him, Carmen is pregnant but is afraid to tell Chris and Mickie about it. And that's just the tip of the iceberg. For East Penrith High's students, this is going to be the summer of a lifetime..._

Back To Basics

_Just two more weeks of relaxation before school starts again and East Penrith's new alumni are starting to feel the stress of now being adults. But are they truly prepared for what's about to happen? Allie's worried over who will be the new head cheerleader when she leaves, AJ plans a party to celebrate the seniors graduating, Milla and Punk are beginning to wonder if they're truly ready for life in New York, Megan is looking forward to introducing Maria and Liz to her new online boyfriend who will be at their Arizona school but is he really who he says he is? Will Melanie regret dumping AJ before leaving? Can Maryse ever get over Melanie or will she follow her forever? Carlos must train Joshua to lead the football team to glory and make sure that Josh keeps the team's perfect record intact, Shane must accept the fact that he didn't make it to City Tech with Shawn and Alisa and prepares to head to his second choice, Carlos has to work three times as hard to make it to onto the football team in college, Paul has one last chance to win over Punk and Edge has one last chance to win back Christian but will it be too little too late? Cher and Layla vow that their feud won't end until Michelle chooses who she really wants to be with, Mickie and Chris find out the truth about Carmen's pregnancy, Lita is about ready to give up on Kane and Taker ever making amends until she catches them in a very unexpected position and so much more. These guys have no idea what they're about to go through and the new batch of seniors will find out soon enough. Everyone's going back to basics and for a few, that may not be a good idea..._

The Endless Cycle

_After graduating, East Penrith High School's alumni thought college would be a piece of cake. Boy were they wrong. Allie gets rejected from the cheerleading squad, Carlos must put up with a vicious new football coach at his school and the equally as vicious star quarterback, Melanie has bad luck trying to find a date for her school's first dance of the year, Shane must accept the fact that he's not in New York anymore and that he won't have Alisa and Shawn to hide behind, Alicia and James hope to be the leads for their theatre class but a new couple seems to threaten that, Milla and Punk get into an accident on their way to Columbia and are in terrible shape, Lita has a hard time accepting Taker and Kane's new relationship, With Cher finally out of their way, Michelle and Layla prepare to take the next step in their relationship, Megan learns that her new boyfriend isn't who she thought she was, Paul starts dating a new guy but still has feelings for Punk, Carmen, enraged at Pete for getting her pregnant, tries to shoot him but accidently hits Chris and a lot more drama. Relationships will be tested, limits will be reached, hearts will be broken and lives will be changed._


End file.
